Burning (Mini Story)
by Sam-E234
Summary: A short story about Flame Prince's as he explores the Land of Aaa and obtains a true friend.


As you all know I am a huge FLAME fan and I thought it'd be nice to have a Flame story that wasn't all about romance.

Initially a short drabble, I extended it to a one shot and then at the last minute,decided to make it a short story. Probably up to 6 chapters, maybe more if I so please. Reviews are happily accepted [and wanted!].

* * *

**XXX**

_Do not touch anything. Do not talk to anyone. Most certainly do not stare angrily at Prince Gumball who can't seem to keep his hands to himself!... Do not touch anything. Donottalktoanyone._

Flame Prince had repeated the mantra so much that the words were becoming jumbled and he no longer understood what he was trying to say. He sighed as he realized that this wasn't helping his night become any more enjoyable, or any less boring.

He had secluded himself to an empty spot, following Fionna with his eyes all night, as she danced through the crowd, trying to make the most of the evening. But he could feel the stares from the other guests and hear the whispers from every direction. "Who is that? The mean looking one", "He seems so scary", "Such a menacing young man".

They were all frightened by him. _Of course they are Ignitus, it wouldn't be a fun night if the very sight of you didn't strike terror into those around you._ Flame Prince scoffed, "Why did I even bother coming for" he mumbled. _Oh yeah, her. _

Fionna had been kind enough to invite him to the party, and though Gumball rubbed him the wrong way, he came along anyway to soak up as much social interaction as possible - It wasn't easy making friends when you were a man made of fire. What he didn't expect was for so many people to arrive (He only knew a handful of Fionna's friends), and so many flammable items to be tossed everywhere (Decorations, Gumball had called them). Now he stood in a place where a single flame could kill dozens and quite possibly destroy the entire Candy Kingdom.

"So much for soaking up the social interactions..." He murmured. Sighing, he went back to repeating his mantra:

_Do not touch anything. Do not talk to anyone. Do not look at any one person for too long. Do n-... Do not punch the one named Lumpy Space Prince for trying to kiss Fionna... And Marshall Lee if he doesn't stop staring down Fionna..!_

Flame Prince felt the glass in his hand begin to melt and he mentally cursed at himself...

"This will be a long night".

**XXX**

And it was indeed, a VERY long night. The minutes seemed to take hours to change and everything was just going by in one big blur. Flame Prince groaned as he shifted on his feet, who knew standing still for so long could actually make your legs and feet hurt till they became numb?

Since the party began, almost two hours ago, he stood rigid in his spot, near the entrance to the balcony. It was close enough for him to hear some of the chatter and to see most of the guests but far enough from everything that he wouldn't stress over burning anything. Fionna offered him a drink the first hour - well, technically two since the first one was in a can that had busted as soon as his hands touched it. And got all over the front of Fionna's shirt. Sticking to her.

For some reason, Sprite had become his favorite carbonated beverage after that event...

"Sizzling Tar!" He shouted, as the glass cup in his hand had busted into shards. "That's what you get for thinking about such things" he scolded himself, dropping the left over shards from his hand to the ground.

...

Sports Bra, that's what Marshall Lee had told him. The short undergarment that was revealed to be wrapped around her upper chest, wasn't protection for battle as he had originally thought, but to maintain her two... Companions that floated inside her top.

Flame Prince felt his face heating up, and tried his best to get the image of Fionna drenched in Soda out of his mind. Of course, that just led to worse thoughts.

_Certainly a girl with breast large as hers would need to at least tie them down... The way they just kept bouncing up and down as she furiously rubbed at her shirt, trying to dry it off. _

"Oh my goodness! It's a fire!"

The panicked shouts brought Flame Prince back to attention and he quickly stomped out his own flames that had begun to spread out to the guests. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he had brought negative attention to himself or the fact that taking out his flames felt like needle pricks on his arms.

Looking around he could see an angry Prince Gumball glaring at him and Fionna giving him a "Should I come over?" look, he gave a weak smile and waved to Fionna, "It's... It's alright. Just a slight... Mishap. Do not worry, it will not happen again!" The guests nodded and cautiously went back to their original activities while Gumball curled his lips in a way that told him that it better not.

_"Damn it, Ignitius! Don't think such things, you are a prince!"_, he reprimanded himself but could still feel the extra heat on his face from his lingering thoughts.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow was lurking behind him and taking form. After Flame Prince had cleared his head and went back to his rigid posture, he felt an ominous presence looming around him, uncomfortable he looked around, trying to see what could have set off his nerves.

_"Please don't let this be some sort of sign for anything... I beg of you life, please don't screw me over today of all days"._

Suddenly a large, clawed hand enveloped his face and dragged him back. Scared shitless, he began to expand his body heat to reach out to his foe, hoping to have his captor seared to a crisp. The heat must have did it's job as the would be kidnapper immediately let go of him.

As he turned around, fireballs ready in each hand, he saw the familiar giant batform of Marshall Lee trying his best to out the flames on his arms. Flame Prince glared at the being, calming his flames and his (very) agitated nerves.

His glare intensified as Marshall turned back into his original form and started making crude facial expression at him.

"You must be extremely bored, or extremely stupid to think that attacking a fire elemental is a good idea."

Marshall gave a throaty laugh before circling around the Fire Prince, "There's no harm in scaring people a little bit. You just did, a few minutes ago."

Flame Prince sneered, "And I can assure it, it did not bring about the stir of pleasure you're feeling. In fact I'm sure Prince Gumball wants to douse me in ice."

Marshall rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Prince Gumwad has more than just a pole up his ass. Everything and everyone bothers him. Don't pay him any mind".

Flame Prince gave the Vampire Demon a look, he knew that there was some bad history between the two. Just the tension in the air when they came within several feet of each other was enough to stifle a crowd. But not really knowing either of them, he kept his thoughts to himself.

Flame Prince directed his attention back to the man who was floating around and cocked an eyebrow, "Is there anything that you wanted from me, or was attempted murder all you had planned for today?"

Marshall smirked as he came to a stop and set himself on the ground, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"This "Party" is lame and boring. I tried livening it up with my music but Gumdick came and threatened to have the Guardians throw me out. I can't handle this snooze fest and though you might be completely unaware of the outside world your cool peeps. So.. Let's have some fun".

Flattered by the compliment, and not wanting to spend anymore time in the same spot, Flame Prince shrugged and asked, "Well, what do you have in mind?"

Marshall's eyes twinkled and he smiled wide enough for his fangs to show. Wrapping his arms around Flame Prince, he whispered "Let's go catch some prey".


End file.
